Z-Mart
|note = |last = Infuriate |next = Storage }} Z-Mart is the eightieth level of Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. To access it, the player must clear fifty levels. Overview This level is unique among every other level in the game in that it features a unique theme: Z-Mart. The level takes place in a large store of the same name, where the owner Mr. Zane stands in the background behind his counter and twirls his mustache. The store is visually separated into four sections, including the entrance in the bottom left, a fruits and vegetables section in the bottom right, a dairy section in the top right, and a storage room in the top left. Certain elements of the background are also affected by Fury when he lands: the lights shake, the fruits and vegetables rumble, the storage room boxes move, and Mr. Zane is startled. Additionally, Mr. Zane is the character who speaks after this level is completed. A-Side The player starts on a floor of Steel Blocks at the level's entrance, and the mango is near the starting point. However, it is locked and can only be obtained with $5.00 acquired out of the $8.00 worth of coins placed around the level. There is also a grocery item in each of the three other sections, and obtaining one will subtract $1.00 from the player's total. Additionally, the level has a time limit of 3 minutes, and it will restart if it is not completed in the time allotted. Two coins can be found directly to the left of the starting point, and three more can be acquired on a staircase of Steel Blocks to the right. At the top, the player can access the remaining three sections. On the right is the fruits and vegetables section, which has an All Flag on the far left between two walls, as well as a Fury Flag on the right side of the walls. Near the top, there are three small platforms of Steel Blocks with a coin on each (four in total) and two Yellow Blocks, with one directly above the second platform and one to the left underneath. To the right is a path of six coins leading to four distant platforms of Ice Blocks containing seven more coins to collect. At the ground level, there is a gap separating the floor into two; there is a coin on the left side and two coins and fresh milk on the right. If the player lands on the right side after passing a Fury Flag, they will be forced to obtain the milk. In the dairy section on the right, there is a Jam Flag at the start and a series of walls near the top with seventeen coins scattered across them. Two additional coins can be found on the floor to the right, surrounding an orange. Four of the coins in this section can be found in the top right corner, where the wall has two Ice Blocks that can be destroyed to access the outside of the store. Here, ten coins can be found on the ceiling. In the storage room on the left, there a Yeah Flag at the start and the player must use a Yellow Block to reach the ground in this room. There are three blocks that can be used to reach the small wall on the left, with a Fury Flag on the leftmost Steel Block, and there is a Yellow Block in the top right corner surrounded by three coins. To the left of the wall is another wall with Ice Blocks at the top, with a Yeah Flag and a potato near the ground between the two walls. On the other side is a narrow gap with five coins inside, and at the bottom there are twelve more coins and an All Flag on the right. On the left, the player can fall through a set of Ice Blocks back into the entrance, with five more coins to collect on the way down. B-Side The B-Side version of this level shares a very similar design, and the coin positions are all exactly the same as they were before. However, many of the Steel Blocks have been changed to Ice Blocks or removed entirely, and there are many additional grocery items placed around the coins. Additionally, Yeah's quota now consists of Ice Blocks instead of Yellow Blocks, and there are 100 of them at the start of the level. Also, the mango now requires $8.00 to obtain, requiring the player to collect every single coin in the level and causing the mango to disappear and the level to restart if any grocery items are obtained. Additionally, the time limit has lengthened to 8 minutes. The platform at the beginning now consists of several small platforms of Ice Blocks, with an orange beneath the coins to the left. The staircase to the right has been mostly removed, and there is a grocery item beneath each coin there. The right wall of the staircase remains, and there are now Ice Blocks filling the opening that must be destroyed to advance. In the fruits & vegetables section, the floor has been replaced with Ice Blocks and all of the other platforms are removed entirely, and several additional milk cartons surround the groups of coins. The opening to the upper two sections is now filled with Ice Blocks. The walls at the top of the dairy section are now gone completely, and there are oranges in-between many sets of coins. On the ceiling, each of the ten coins is now surrounded by a grocery item on either side. Finally, in the storage room, many of the Steel Blocks have been removed or replaced, potatoes surround many of the coins, and the Yellow Block in the corner is replaced with an orange. Gallery A-Side Z-Mart A2.png|Jam standing on the wall to the right of the staircase. Z-Mart A3.png|Fury standing on the upper platforms in the fruits and vegetables section. Z-Mart A4.png|Fury jumping across the Ice Blocks in the fruits and vegetables section. Z-Mart A5.png|Yeah standing at the bottom of the fruits and vegetables section. Z-Mart A6.png|Jam standing on the ground in the dairy section. Z-Mart A7.png|Jam climbing the walls of the dairy section. Z-Mart A8.png|Jam standing on one of the walls of the dairy section. Note the additional coins on the ceiling. Z-Mart A9.png|Yeah standing at the start of the storage room. Z-Mart A10.png|Jam standing on the first Steel Block platform in the storage room. Z-Mart A11.png|Fury standing on the rightmost wall platform in the storage room. Note the additional coins in the gap to the left. Z-Mart A12.png|Yeah standing at the bottom of the storage room. Z-Mart Startled Zane.png|Fury startling Mr. Zane by walking. B-Side Z-Mart B1.png|Yeah standing at the start of the B-Side version of this level. Z-Mart B2.png|Fury standing on wall to the right. Z-Mart B3.png|Jam standing near the top of the fruits and vegetables section. Z-Mart B4.png|Fury falling through the gap at the bottom of the fruits and vegetables section. Z-Mart B5.png|Yeah standing near the middle of the dairy section. Z-Mart B6.png|Yeah standing on the right side of the upper ceiling. Z-Mart B7.png|Yeah standing near the opening at the bottom of the storage room. Z-Mart B8.png|Yeah standing near the middle of the storage room. Trivia *The A-Side version of this level is the only one in the game to feature a time limit. *This is one of the four levels in the game to feature a unique theme not available in the Stage Builder, with the others being ''Oh Love'', Happy Birthday, and The Ghost Lingers. *Beating this level will unlock the Mr. Zane And The Cashier's Bane achievement and sticker. *Losing this level with an accrued debt (a negative amount of currency) will unlock the Coming Up Short achievement and sticker. *This level also appears as the ninth level in the game's demo. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! Category:Regular levels Category:Yeah Jam Fury series